The Midna/Archive
The following is a record of The Midna's time before joining the Kaizer Family, authored by himself. It has been preserved for posterity, even though it has no relevance to Penrose Wiki. Chapter One: Shy Guys' Toy Box Once upon a time (the year was 3141, I believe), there was a strange and mysterious place called Shy Guys' Toy Box. One day in Shy Guys' Toy Box, a Shy Guy appeared who was wearing an orange cloak (or however Shy Guys come into existence). This was the only Shy Guy who was wearing orange. There were red, yellow, green, blue, black, and white Shy Guys, but orange Shy Guys were unfamiliar to them. The Shy Guys still accepted the orange Shy Guy as one of their own. One day, however, a foreign force came and destroyed some of the Shy Guys. The orange Shy Guy was captured, along with some of the Shy Guys' possessions (well, the Shy Guys stole their possessions from other people and creatures, but still). Chapter Two: The Foreign Force's Base Once at The Foreign Force's base, he revealed himself to be none other than one of the Anti-Kaizers; he was an evil doppelgangers of the orange Shy Guy. As The Foreign Force prepared some sort of weapon, the orange Shy Guy ran and hide behind a random and conveniently-placed bureau. Unfortunately, the orange Shy Guy accidentally knocked over an inconveniently-placed vase, and a loud crashing sound was made. The Foreign Force looked directly where the orange Shy Guy was, thus forcing him to flee. The door was, of course, locked. Looking to his left, the orange Shy Guy noticed some robotic parts; he promptly put them on himself. Using his new equipment, he fired a laser beam at the locked door, sending the door flying. The orange Shy Guy then ran out the door. Chapter Three: The Twilight Zone The orange Shy Guy, not knowing his way back home from where he was, decided to explore (running quickly to avoid the Foreign Force). Being the desert, most things were actually illusions. Stepping on what he thought to be solid footing, the orange Shy Guy fell into quicksand. (scene fades) (new scene opens) The new area was the desert, but in all black-and-white. The orange Shy Guy's robe was now a greyish color, not orange. Confused, the Shy Guy heard a noise. He followed the noise through blackish sands, various forests, and other random places. Arriving at a factory, he entered it. He noticed that his robotic parts were missing. Sadly, he continued on into the factory. Chapter Four: The Factory Inside the factory the music was the same as in the factory level in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''If you know what the course is called, feel free to change it.. Following the noises, he crossed past small robots. At the end of the level, there was a larger, more powerful robot. The Shy Guy recognized the robot from somewhere. He thought before moving. Just then, he realized where he saw it before: the robotic parts looked just like him. Rather than starting a fight, the Shy Guy asked, "Who are you?" The robot moved forward, without fighting. The robot said, "I am R.O.B. the Robot, Robotic Operating Buddy. I am not here to fight you. Well, actually you have to Brawl me to unlock me." The Shy Guy, prepared, took out his orange controller (once again, it was a grayish color). R.O.B. and the Shy Guy fought on the Wii system that R.O.B. owned. R.O.B. was R.O.B. and the Shy Guy was Mr. Game & Watch. The match was intense, but the orange Shy Guy got a Final Smash and beat R.O.B. "You have beaten me and unlocked my powers," the robot said. After some kind of victory noise, the Shy Guy had unlocked R.O.B. as an alternative form. The Shy Guy placed a Banana Warp Pad with a pi on it at the Factory's entrance for later. ''More to be added later Category:Archives